


Stupid Feelings.. (Dreamswap)

by DontMindMeh



Series: Ao3 specials [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Angst, M/M, Onesided Love, some love are onesided, you wont know yet which ships are actually applied from the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: "Stupid feelings, why do I have them?""Stupid Feelings, they like someone else.""Stupid Feelings, why can't I move on?""Stupid Feelings, I can't fall in love again.""Stupid Feelings, why can't I just forget.."(An Ao3 exclusive. You won't find it inmy wattpad account)
Relationships: DS Blink, DS Crerror, DS Crossmare, DS Drani, DS Dreammare, Mention of DS Errorberry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Ao3 specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stupid Feelings.. (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story.  
> Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Dreamswap belongs to onbizarrekai.

**_Nightmare's POV:_ **

When every time I encounter Dream, my heart beats fast.

My cheeks turn into a purple blush.

Sometimes, I can't speak at all.

It was just not like me at all.

..Wait..

Could it be..?

Those stupid feelings are back again!

Why.. why again..? Why now..?

I kept it a secret once, I'll just do it again.

~~_Eh, I am not into romantic poetic crap._ ~~

~~_Back to where I was.._ ~~

Hiding feelings for Dream..

It's easy..

..right?

~~_(I mean I can just hide it in my closet or something right-?)_ ~~

**WRONG.**

This will be an advantage to them..

Dream must've noticed it, unless..

_Is Dream an stereotypical dense anime protagonist?_

Shiiii-

I have been watching too much anime.

_~~I hope he is.. otherwise I'd be in big trouble.~~ _

* * *

_**3rd Person's POV:** _

A few weeks had passed by, Nightmare tried his best to act normal.

Unfortunately, Error noticed his strange behavior.

It was a normal morning in the meme squad's house. 

Cross is still asleep, Error is at the counter sipping his morning coffee and Nightmare just woke up.

Nightmare is eating his breakfast, he drank his water.

"So Dre **am huh**?" Error suddenly spoke.

This made Nightmare spit out his water.

"So **it i** s." Error spoke, sipping his coffee again.

"Exp **lains the** weird b **ehavior and t** he fanfic **s you're hi** ding." Error casually mentioned.

"...I have no idea what you are talking about." Nightmare wiped the water that just came out of his mouth earlier.

"I cl **ean the h** ous **e** **, Nightm** are." Error looked at Nightmare with all seriousness.

"Spe **aking of wh** ich, I **have one ri** ght here." Error reached on his pocket to get a piece of paper and then waved it to Nightmare.

" _Dre **am's heartb** eat can **be heard as he** accidentally **fell on Nightmare, Nightmare** hesitated but ki-_ " Error began to read until Nightmare stopped him.

"Give me that!" Nightmare snatched the paper out of Error.

"..Oh **well. Finally s** ome sh- happened i **n here, it** was getting b **orin** g." Error spoke and sipped his coffee again.

Nightmare just stormed off out of embarrassment.

He went out of the pocket AU to get fresh air.

* * *

While Nightmare was too busy with dealing his own feelings, he didn't notice the oreo being sad and crying.

"..I should've known you would like someone else.. S-Stupid feelings." Cross tearly said, he then wiped all his tears and came out of the room normally.

"So **.. you** like N **ightmar** e huh?" Error spoke to Cross.

"..How..?" Cross dumbfoundly looked at Error with confusion.

"I saw the **way you look a** t him.. Am **I smart or y'all ju** st dumb?" Error said sipping the second cup of coffee he made.

_Only if you knew.._

"Uhh.. I'll 'buy' groceries." Cross left hurriedly.

* * *

It was just Error now.

"The **y're go** ne.." Error glanced at the room,

Error sat down on his knees crying.

"Is **n't it ob** vious **that I like** him..?" Error sobbed.

"Err **or.. He li** kes **Nightmare.. So** move on." Error spoke to himself.

_Why.. Why can't I move on..?_

_..Stupid Feelings._

* * *

Blue is on a daily stroll. He usually annoys Dream and Ink when he stumbles upon them.

Everytime he thinks of Ink.. he blushes somehow..

No..

It won't happen again like it did with Error.

_He can't love again._

_Stupid feelings._

* * *

Dream is in his desk, full of paperworks.. again.

He still can't move on,

Why can't he forget Ani..?

**..Stupid.. Feelings..**


End file.
